Survival Instincts
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: Ed is sick and he's ended up staying with Mustang for a while. Sometimes it's hard to know what you want or think, especially if it might have an affect on your goals. What's really going on in the little alchemists head..? Parental!RoyEd&Al R&R!


I was feeling pretty touchy. The beginning is pretty boring, but when it gets nearer the end, I like it a lot more.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**

* * *

SURVIVAL INSTINCTS**

"I hate being sick, Al. You're so bloody lucky that you haven't been sick in _years._"

"Well, I haven't got a chance for it. But what I remember about it is not nice at all."

"For even once you're right."

Edward Elric was sick. He usually wasn't. But now he was, and it pissed him off. He and Al didn't have a place to stay, so they ended up living for a while with the colonel. The worst option in Eds opinion. OK, not worst. He certainly didn't want to end up with Armstrong. He would die before he would be healthy again. But still, he really didn't like staying with the colonel.

"I'm right much more often than you are!" Al sighed hurt.

"Oh, really?" Ed asked irritated.

"Stop arguing. Here's some water, Ed. You better drink it to get healthier soon."

It was weird for Ed and Al to see colonel Roy Mustang in casual clothes. They'd already got so used to his military form. Now he was wearing dark jeans and a yellow T-shirt. Ed started to snigger. Yellow certainly wasn't colonels colour. It made him look even sicker than Ed was.

Roy gave Ed gently the glass of water. The boys hair was a mess and he looked pretty pale. Thank god it was just a fever. He had no idea what he'd do if the young alchemist would've gotten himself seriously ill. Even a thought about it made him shiver.

"Thanks colonel" Ed said sullenly, his voice a bit hoarse, and slurped a little water. It was fresh.

Even though Ed didn't usually really like the colonel, he had to admit that he took very good care of him. Not only when he was sick, like now. He also kept his eyes on the two boys and tried his best to help them accomplish their goal, no matter how difficult it was. But now that he got this damn fever, he had seen a new side of the colonel. It was… softer. Almost like fatherly. If it wasn't. Ed enjoyed it, but was also a little horrified. He hadn't got a father since he was a little kid. And he wasn't quite sure if he wanted a father.

When the glass was empty Ed handed it back to Roy. No, not Roy, the _colonel._ Oh yeah, now he was already starting calling him Roy in his mind. Not a good sing. He would have to pay attention for that.

"Ed, you seem to be wondering about something. What is it?" Al asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just when I get sick I start feeling a little odd. It'll be OK", Ed said closing his eyes. He felt a little feeble. Maybe he should sleep for a little.

"Are you sleepy?" Al questioned worryingly.

"You read my mind."

"Not you're mind. It's the body language. You closed your eyes and went a little limp so I assumed that you'd be sleepy. I've read a few books about it. You know, it's pretty boring when you sleep."

"I can't help it, Al. I don't have a body like yours. When we'll get your body back, you can sleep again. Then you don't have to so bored every night ever again." A faint smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah…"

Eds head felt pretty empty. He was so sleepy that he didn't even want to think. Maybe that's why it was so easy for him to fall asleep again, which he gladly did.

"And now he sleeps again. I can't wait until he gets better. It's so boring" Al moaned.

Roy looked at him. "Do you want a book or something?"

"I've already read every book that's in this house" Al complained a little louder.

"Really? You couldn't possibly do that. The bookshelf is pretty big" Roy said while looking at him out of surprise.

"We've been here already for a few days. I've been reading always when he sleeps. That gives me plenty of time."

"Well… do you want to have a talk then?" he asked sitting to another chair next to Eds bed.

"Yeah… why not."

They were both looking at Ed for a while in silence, trying to think something to say.

"What do you really think about me and Ed?" Al asked hesitantly. He had wanted to ask the question for a while now, but always when he was about to ask it, his nerves had betrayed him. If he would've gotten a normal human body, he was sure he would've been blushing. Thank god he had this armour of his!

"What?"

"You heard me. Please don't ask me to repeat it, I'm not sure am I able to ask it again."

Roy looked down. What did he really think about the boys..? Well…

"I-I guess you're… sort of… it's pretty hard to explain" he said blushing furiously. He was silent for a moment, but in air he could feel that Al was waiting him to say more. To get a little more time he straightened Eds blankets.

"I think… you're in a way like family."

There was a silence again.

"What do you two think about me?"

Al thought about for a while before answering. "For me… you're like family as well. You're someone who's waiting for us to come here again. And you help us. The information we need and all, you know. And for Ed… I'm not so sure. In a way, I think he still hates you. But maybe that's his survival instinct. You know, it would be pretty hard for him to have a family again. We've lost so much, and I don't think Ed's able to think about anything like that before we restore our bodies. He just can't stop now, because if he admits it now to himself, I'm not sure is he able to leave again without hesitation."

Roy thought about his words for a little. "You're a smart kid, you know? I wouldn't have been able to figure something like that out. But maybe it's because you've been with him all that time. You've seen him suffering and making his choices."

"Pretty much. But I still can't always be sure what's going on in his head. He's pretty complicated. But knowing him as well as I know him is really a gift."

"Yeah…"

They listened for Eds peaceful snoring for a while.

"But I'll be going now. I have to cook us dinner. If you need anything, just ask", Roy said while he sat up and walked to the door.

"I will. I think I'm just going to be here thinking for a while."

Al heard colonel walking downstairs. He sighed.

"We can have a family in here as well. Once we get our bodies back, I think you'll realize it as well", he whispered and moved some of Eds hair out of his face.

"Once you'll get better we'll leave again. Then we're going to succeed. No matter what. We can do it, I can sense it."

* * *

So that was it. Now review, please! If you see spelling mistakes, let me know! English is not my motherlanguage.  
Flames are welcomed as well, as long as you don't WRITE THE WHOLE REVIEW WITH CAPS LOCK AND !#!&!"!!!! That's it I guess.  
I want to invent a review dance for me. I always get so happy when I get one. Even if it's just "nice". SO MAKE ME HAPPY! 


End file.
